


I'll Wait For You

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst/Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Seriously spoilers guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: His thoughts were filled with Sorey. Sorey Sorey Sorey. The two had never been separated before, even as children when Gramps made Sorey get a new house the two still spent almost every night together. They did literally everything together, even reading. If for some reason one of them wasn’t able to get out of bed, the other would remain by the bedside. But Sorey was in a place that Mikleo couldn’t follow him. The thought of how long Mikleo would have to wait was truly terrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing for JayDick Week, but then I got this idea in my head and decided to write it down.

One would think the first day of Sorey’s rest would be the hardest for Mikleo, but it seemed to the seraph that every day just got worse and worse. He had no real need to sleep but he slept anyway, thinking maybe he could dream with Sorey. He hoped Sorey was having good dreams… or no dreams. He wondered if Sorey would feel the passing of time. Or would he just wake up like he’d taken a nap? He honestly just didn’t want Sorey to have to suffer nightmares like Mikleo would sometimes get.

 

His thoughts were filled with Sorey. Sorey Sorey Sorey. The two had never been separated before, even as children when Gramps made Sorey get a new house the two still spent almost every night together. They did literally everything together, even reading. If for some reason one of them wasn’t able to get out of bed, the other would remain by the bedside. But Sorey was in a place that Mikleo couldn’t follow him. The thought of how long Mikleo would have to wait was truly terrifying.

 

He had Lailah and the others. They tried to be there for him, and he had to admit without them he would probably be a dragon. There were times when he’d feel malevolence starting to dampen his mind and thoughts, nights where he’d be too lonely, where he’d miss Sorey too much. He mostly went to Lailah when this happened, her kindness and pure heart enough to smother the darkness. It wasn’t the same shining bright light that Sorey was able to instill in him, but it was enough to keep him grounded. Edna tried to help in her own way, she had lost her brother quite recently so her loss was close enough to Mikleo’s own. He wasn’t sure if it was comparable, he didn’t know how good or bad her relationship with Eizen was, but they were both able to help each other heal. Zaveid was surprisingly comforting, although being as old as he was Mikleo was sure he’d experienced his own loss.

 

Rose couldn’t look Mikleo in the face the first few months. She felt guilty that she hadn’t been able to stop Sorey, and seeing Mikleo in such a sad state only made things worse. The air between them was awkward, which didn’t help Mikleo’s depressed mood. It wasn’t until Mikleo had confronted her about it that she had broke down into tears apologizing for not being able to save Sorey from his fate. The seraph felt bad…. He was going to get to see Sorey again in the future, but it was unlikely that Rose would in her lifetime. Needless to say, after he’d said he forgave her things almost went back to normal.

 

The absence of the shepherd was like a huge hole in Mikleo’s heart however, and no amount of puns from Lailah or perverted jokes from Zaveid would be able to fill it. Days turned to months, months turned to years, years turned to decades and decades turned to centuries. Mikleo hadn’t stopped living his life, although there were times when he had wanted to, for now he was simply coasting along. He wrote about their travels and the things they’d seen, and Rose had gotten it published for him. As the blessing was slowly returning to the land, more and more humans were born with resonance until it was rare for a human to not be able to see seraphim.

 

This was one of the only things Mikleo had wanted in life. To see humans and seraphim living side by side together. Every time he saw a seraph and human interact, however, rather then joy he felt hollow and empty. Sorey should be here to see this change, but he wasn’t.

 

There were times when Mikleo resented Sorey for leaving him. For being _so good_ that he had to sacrifice his time with Mikleo. These were selfish thoughts that seraphim shouldn’t be having however, it invited too much malevolence and Mikleo _refused_ to become a dragon, to change before Sorey awoke.

 

But change was inevitable. A person couldn’t wait seven hundred years and not change at all. Some more shepherds had appeared over the centuries, and while thankfully there was no Lord of Calamity there were some hellions that needed to be put down. Mikleo had been a sub lord for most of them and even a prime lord to one of the shepherd’s, who happened to be the great grandson of Alisha and Sergei. He was the most like Sorey that Mikleo had ever come across. He definitely had Alisha’s traits in him.

 

All of the shepherds were amazing in their own ways, but they all wanted to know the tale of the great Shepherd Sorey from the Grand Seraph Mikleo himself. It was… hard talking about it at first, but overtime it got easier, and even enjoyable to talk about the goofy things that Sorey did that people never would have guessed. They all had the misconception that he was some stoic soldier type but Mikleo was quick to reassure them that he was actually rather childish and naïve, not surprising considering his young age and where he was raised.

 

Time passed by quicker and quicker, or maybe it was because Mikleo had finally accepted Sorey’s absence, but before he knew it Zaveid was practically knocking down his door in Elysia. Coming back to Elysia had to be one of the hardest things he’d ever done in his entire life. _Everything_ reminded him of Sorey, and what didn’t remind him of Sorey reminded him of Gramps. Not to mention he felt like a failure when he told the other seraphim what had happened to Sorey and Gramps.

 

“What is it Zaveid?”

 

The wind seraph was panting, and wearing a shirt – which was a new one for him. “The wind… told me… Sorey…”

 

Mikleo gave him a confused look. “What?”

 

“Sorey. He’s going to be waking up soon!”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Whatever reaction Zaveid had been expecting, it hadn’t been to have the door slammed shut in his face. Mikleo couldn’t help it. How soon was soon? Soon to a seraph as old as Zaveid could be another twenty years, but what if it was twenty days? Twenty hours? Mikleo felt his breath coming in heavy pants and his body shook harshly. He’d waited for this for so so long, so why was he scared at the thought of seeing Sorey again? Why didn’t he feel ready to face him? He didn’t have a mirror, because seraphim didn’t need such things, but he knew that his face had changed. He knew _he_ had changed. Sorey was going to be expecting the same exact Mikleo he’d left behind but that Mikleo was long gone. Sure, he still loved exploring ruins and his hobbies were the same but he’d matured over the last seven hundred years. Sorey… he wasn’t going to like him… he was going to want the old Mikleo back but… he couldn’t go back. Even for Sorey.

 

Maybe Sorey wouldn’t care? He’d always accepted Mikleo before… but… still… it was going to be shocking enough seeing Mikleo changed physically, a personality change was going to overwhelm him. He might even reject Mikleo. The water seraph squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. No no, Sorey would never do that to him… he couldn’t let negative thoughts like that effect him… but still. The fear was still there. After a few moments he managed to collect himself and opened the door again. Zaveid was leaning against the rocky formation casually, and he gave Mikleo a surprisingly knowing look. “…Sorry, I should have eased you into it…”

 

“No no, it’s alright,” Mikleo gave him a smile that wasn’t entirely fake. “I was just taken by surprise is all.”

 

“I just thought… as soon as I heard I could only think about that you’d want to know, but I kinda rushed into it didn’t I?” He gave a hollow chuckle and Mikleo shook his head. “You’re a wind seraph, that’s what you do,” he said teasingly. Zaveid looked shocked for a moment before a wide grin took over his face and he hooked an arm around Mikleo’s neck. “There’s the Mikky-boy I know and love.”

 

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Zaveid you’re making a scene…”

 

“For who? The birds? Nobody is around,” the wind seraph snorted but let go of Mikleo, who immediately stroked his hair back into place. Zaveid rolled his eyes, muttering something about how ‘some things never change’. “So are you gonna invite me in or not?”

 

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t expecting company.”

 

“How can you say no to this face?” Zaveid gave him a grin and Mikleo shook his head fondly. “Of course you can come in,” he said, stepping aside to let the wind seraph in. Zaveid whistled once he stepped inside. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

 

It was Sorey’s old house, but rather then keep the pink décor that Sorey had chosen Mikleo had made it blue. Blue made him feel more comforted. He looked around with Zaveid, there wasn’t much else that had changed besides that. Stacks of books still lined the walls, a few extra ones now, and there was a table where Mikleo poured over his works. “So what else did the wind tell you?”

 

“Not much,” Zaveid admitted. “But even you should be able to feel Maotelus’s blessing restored.”

 

He did. He’d never felt anything so pure since Sorey. “I have felt a shift. I haven’t sensed any malevolence in a long time, even amongst humans.”

 

“The wind told me that Sorey would be waking up soon,” Zaveid repeated his earlier statement. “… And I think Maotelus gave him a parting gift.”

 

“A parting gift?” Mikleo gave him a confused look, wondering what on earth Maotelus could possibly give Sorey. Zaveid chuckled and gave Mikleo a pat on the back. “Let’s just say I think you’re going to have a bit more time with him then you expected.”

 

Before Mikleo could ask what he meant, the wind seraph stretched. “Well, I’ve got to go. Have a hot date and would hate to keep the lady waiting~”

 

Mikleo sighed, “Of course… have fun on this ‘hot date’ of yours.”

 

Zaveid winked at him, “It was nice seeing you again Mikleo,” he said, his voice a bit more serious then normal. That was a new one. Using his full name.

 

“…Nice seeing you too Zaveid,” the water seraph said genuinely. Despite how boisterous the wind seraph was, and annoying he could be at times, he was still a friend and Mikleo wouldn’t be here without him. Zaveid gave a wave before leaving the hut.

 

_Now how long do I have to wait?_

 

 


End file.
